


Two, Two Dozen

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The odds don't look good, but...
Relationships: Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Two, Two Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Two of them. 

At least two dozen monsters greedily regarding them as a potential dinner. 

Pretty bad odds, Makenshi thought before glancing over at Kaze. 

For the monsters-- 

Kaze was almost grinning. 

Makenshi grinned, too, before taking his sword in hand. He wouldn't need to reach for any of his precious bottles, same as Kaze wouldn't need to call on the Magun. It had been quite awhile since he'd needed it, and Makenshi nearly as long for his Mist. 

The day would come, Makenshi was sure, but not yet. These were just simple monsters. 

And one by one, they fell.


End file.
